kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SB-555V Auto Vajin
Designated "SB-555V", the Auto Vajin is a transforming, artificially intelligent support mecha for Kamen Rider Phi seen in the fanfictional television series Kamen Rider 555. It is the first of the support mecha seen in the series, that transforms from a Smart Brain motorcycle (Vehicle Mode), into a flight capable robot (Battle Mode). Auto Vajin The Auto Vajin is Kamen Rider Phi's personal mecha. It has a limited A.I., but it is programmed to protect Maria Jardine & do as Phi commands (in that order). If the person wearing the Phi Gear attacks Maria, the Auto Vajin will attack Phi. Initially it is fairly incompetent in its duties, accidentally shooting Phi on a few occasions, but it became a valuable asset later in the series, often putting itself in harms way to protect various characters, & coming to the rescue when Phi is in great danger. The Auto Vajin also carries the Phi Edge, which serves as the left handlebar (on its right shoulder in Battle Mode) of the Auto Vajin. The Auto Vajin was destroyed by the Orphnoch King, rebuilt, & destroyed again by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch at the end of the series, but was repaired sometime before War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power. Later history As evident in Faiz's later appearances, it would appear the Auto Vajin was rebuilt at some point. In the supposed final battle between the Kamen Riders and , Faiz rode on the Auto Vajin with the other surviving Kamen Riders (Kuuga, Kabuto, Kiva, and Double) on their respective motorcycles, led by Ichigo (actually Decade in disguise) on the New Cyclone. Faiz used the Auto Vajin to attack the as Kuuga on the TryChaser 2000 attacked . They then turned towards (actually ) as he was attacking Kabuto, only to be knocked off their bikes by his . The three riders were seemingly defeated, actually sent to the dimensional rift. Modes Vehicle Mode *Length: 210 cm *Height: 126 cm *Width: 88 cm *Weight: 207 kg *Top Speed: 380 km/h (236 MPH) Whenever the Auto Vajin assumes this mode, it says "VEHICLE MODE". The Vehicle Mode is the primary form of the Auto Vajin. It can drive by itself in this form & reverts to this form when it is significantly damaged. Phi can force the Auto Vajin to return to this form if he presses the FPhi symbol on its chest when it is in Battle Mode. The tires are made of Sol Rubber (a stronger version of Sol Foam) & the main chassis & plating is made from a similar substance to that of the Kamen Rider Gears. Battle Mode *Height: 205 cm *Weight: 207 kg *Punch: 7.6 tons of pressure *Kick: 9.5 tons of pressure Whenever the Auto Vajin assumes this mode, it says "BATTLE MODE". The Battle Mode is a humanoid robot that possesses the Buster Wheel handgun (a gattling gun/shield that becomes the front wheel in Vehicle Mode) & can fly like a helicopter by using the Scramble Rotor (the rear wheel in Vehicle Mode) on its back. The Auto Vajin is not particularly fast in Battle Mode, but it is more agile. See Also *SB-555V Auto Vajin - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha Category:Rider Machines